


Telapak Tangan

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Telapak tangan Osamu tidak pernah dingin.Maka dari itu, Atsumu ketakutan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Telapak Tangan

**Author's Note:**

> 12 July 2020 || Miyacest Week  
> Day 2 : Cold
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo, ooc, dsb yaaa

Atsumu membeku dalam diam.

Tangan lebarnya terbungkam pada tautan. Jemari berkelindan saling mengunci. Samar-samar dia merasakan telapak tangan kasar, beberapa kapal di pucuk-pucuknya, dan kulit yang mengelupas kering. Mungkin karena kerja rumah, mungkin karena bola voli selalu bertandang menghadap. Yang jelas, Atsumu merasakan hal paling ganjil saat itu.

 _Dingin_.

Tidak, tidak, tangan Osamu tidak seharusnya sebegini dingin. Bahkan ketika suhu jatuh menembus angka nol, bahkan ketika salju turun menghantam bumi, atau ketika warna-warna cerah langit berubah bisu. Kelam. Beku. Tanpa ada secercah pun matahari. Tangan Osamu tak pernah kehilangan hangat pastinya. Tak pernah terpengaruh.

Seharusnya tidak begini.

Kadangkala ketika Atsumu bergetar ditusuk senyap, meski sarung tangan wol terpasang apik, sepasang tangan adiknya adalah hal pertama yang dia cari. Biasanya, waktu Atsumu merengek, dengan ujung deriji membiru, Osamu hanya akan menggeleng pelan sembari mengulas senyum kelewat tipis. Kadang berkomentar, "Kenapa bisa tanganmu sedingin ini?"

Kemudian Atsumu menjawab, seraya kedua telapak Osamu membungkusnya seperti selimut bayi kecil. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi lumayan kan bisa dijadikan alasanku berpegangan tangan denganmu?" Osamu langsung membalasnya dengan sentilan pada dahi. Lalu riak tawa.

Atsumu selalu mencari-cari kehangatan suam-suam kuku itu. Hangat yang tidak terlalu dingin, tidak panas juga. Hanya ... cocok. Seperti berada di depan api unggun perkemahan. Ibarat susu cokelat panas sehabis hujan mendera. Bilamana matahari telah memutuskan hilang selama tiga bulan, menghadap dunia putih, Atsumu takkan pernah menjauh dari adik tersayangnya. Karena kemudian, dia akan kehilangan sumber kehangatan.

Tangan Osamu sudah begitu sejak dulu. Dari mereka cuma bisa merangkak sampai mampu berdiri tanpa fondasi. Atsumu merasakan perubahannya. Kulit susu bayi, lama-lama kelembapannya berkurang jadi kering kerontang, mengelupas perlahan-lahan membentuk ceruk kecil tajam, berbelulang di beberapa tempat, hasil latihan tiap jari mematahkan kuku.

Iya, Atsumu merasakannya. Sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, dan Atsumu dengan pasti dapat menyatakan bahwa tangan Osamu hangatnya tak pernah berubah.

Kehangatan yang tak pernah tergubris. Serendah apapun cuacanya. Atau bahkan dalam kegiatan panas gelora. Di mana sekujur tubuh dipanggang gairah, hanya telapaknya yang setia hangat tanpa rasa terbakar. Dan Atsumu menyukainya, sangat, sangat menyukainya.

Abadi. Kekal. Tak pernah terusik.

Maka dari itu, sekarang, Atsumu ketakutan.

 _Dingin_.

Tangan Osamu tidak pernah dingin. Tidak bisa dingin. Tidak akan pernah dingin. Tidak akan bisa dingin.

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang justru—

Atsumu menarik napas tajam, genggamannya mengerat. Basah, lengket, bunga merah terang mewarnai sepanjang lengan. Kondisi jalanan ramai. Orang-orang berkerumun menonton, beberapa panik, beberapa menghubungi pihak berwajib. Beberapa corak telah terserap, cengkar di atas aspal keras. Banyak yang masih basah, banyak yang masih mengalir, tetes air mata Atsumu tak membantu.

Osamu berbaring, matanya terpejam, kulitnya memucat hingga seputih kertas. Kecuali darah pekat yang memucrat dari luka terbuka, tubuhnya sewarna salju awal Desember. Terbaring kaku. Bibir pucat membiru.

Atsumu mengeratkan pegangan. Merasa bahwa tiap detik yang terbuang, kehidupan mulai merayap pergi bersama hangat tubuh.

Dia menjerit histeris dalam hati.

_Dingin._

_Dingin._

_Dingin._

_DINGIN!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Duh kurang panjang dan kecepatan? Maaf sy ngebut garap prompt ini soalnya huhu
> 
> Tolong maklumi angst yg tida seberapa ini


End file.
